This invention relates to the field of hand-held dispensers particularly suited for dispensing and wrapping plastic packing film under tension about an object of large volume.
Heretofore, it has been the usual practice to use the plastic stretch film or stretch wrap to secure a plurality of containers on a pallet. The most conventional prior art film wrapping dispenser is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a platform-shaped base 100, and handle 200 set on the base and a sliding pole 300. To use this kind of dispenser, as shown in FIG. 2, the plastic stretch film roll 400 is put onto the sliding pole 300 and can be rotated. By grasping the dispenser and moving around the object, the film is dispensed from the roll and wrapped around the object to cover it and protect it from moisture and the like.
In the above mentioned film dispenser, the length of the sliding pole 300 is fixed and is therefore suitable only for one size of stretching film. Although some attempts have been made to improved hand-held dispensers, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,513, these have not been entirely satisfactory from the standpoint of a uniformity of wrap, tension adjustment, simplicity, durability, balance or ease of manipulation for various types of objects.